


Afterword

by GothicDeetz



Series: My Little Steven Universe [4]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, My Little Pony References, Post-Time Skip, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21008282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: My Little Pony: Friendship is magic(10/10/10 - 10/12/19)I have been a fan of this show since I was eleven years old. I'm nineteen years old now and it's a bit sad to know that this show has ended. From having some of my own drawings hung up at Hasbro up in New Jersey back in 2013 to meeting Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle, back in April of this year......this was one of the shows that has had a huge influence on me.





	Afterword

When Steven, the Diamonds, and Spinel came back to visit Equestria again twenty years after they last saw the Ponies, they were shocked at how much had changed.

Steven was thirty seven now, happily married to his longtime best friend, Connie. Together, the two of them had raised three daughters. Their oldest daughter was eleven years old, their middle daughter was nine years old, and their youngest daughter was five years old. 

All three of the Diamonds now allowed Spinel to travel to the Earth and back whenever she wanted to. This was something that Spinel herself was appreciative of.

It seemed that the Ponies of Equestria had all grown up and started families of their own as well. In one corner of Ponyville, Steven spotted Pinkie Pie playing with a young pony he had to guess was her own daughter. He slowly made his way over towards Pinkie Pie, the Diamonds and Spinel not too far behind him.

"Hey Pinkie!" Steven called out.

Pinkie Pie stopped playing with her daughter and made her way over towards Steven, a wide smile on her face. 

"Steven!" Pinkie shouted excitedly. "It's been so long. How have you been?"

"Good." Steven sat down on the grass in front of Pinkie Pie. "What about you?"

"I'm doing fine."

"Great." Steven glanced around the town for a little while, just now noticing that something or at least someponies were all missing. "Where are your friends?"

Pinkie Pie nervously looked down towards the grass. "Twilight has moved to Canterlot." She paused, gesturing over to her daughter. "And the rest of us have families of our own to take care of." 

"Do you miss Twilight?"

"All the time." Came Pinkie Pie's response. "My friends and I do go and meet up with her once a month though."

Steven became concerned about this. "Once a month." He scratched his head and stared at her. "You guys all should really hang out with each other a lot more than just once a month. Maybe once or twice a week."

Pinkie Pie thought about this option for a few minutes. "I don't know, Steven. Twilight is like really busy nowadays. I could go and ask her. See if it's possible."

"No." Steven stood up. "We could go and see if it's possible."

**Author's Note:**

> My Little Pony: Friendship is magic  
(10/10/10 - 10/12/19)
> 
> I have been a fan of this show since I was eleven years old. I'm nineteen years old now and it's a bit sad to know that this show has ended. From having some of my own drawings hung up at Hasbro up in New Jersey back in 2013 to meeting Tara Strong, the voice of Twilight Sparkle, back in April of this year...
> 
> ...this was one of the shows that has had a huge influence on me.


End file.
